The present invention is, in general, in the field of fluid-transfer collection assemblies, and, in particular, in the field of fluid transfer and mixing collection assemblies.
Collection kits used for testing one or more analytes of a sample include multiple separate components such as a pipettes, collection tubes, vials or ampoules containing needed diluents or reagents, and test media devices. Because these collection kits have so many separate pieces, in most cases, use of such collection kits has been limited to a laboratory. Simple tests may be performed outside of the laboratory using only test media devices, but these test media devices are limited as to the types of tests that can be performed. More elaborate tests require diluents, pipettes, collection tubes, etc., and are difficult and awkward to perform outside of the laboratory.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple fluid transfer and mixing collection assembly that does not include numerous separate pieces, is easy to use, can be used for multiple different types of tests and can be used in and outside a laboratory.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention involves a fluid transfer and mixing collection assembly. The collection assembly includes a base, a test media carried by the base, an inlet for receiving a first fluid, the inlet including an inlet check valve, an outlet including an outlet check valve, a bladder carried by the base between the inlet and the outlet and including an interior with a second fluid therein, and a depressable, flexible member carried by the base between the inlet and the outlet and including an interior. A membrane separates the interior of the bladder from the interior of the flexible member. The flexible member includes an exterior surface, an interior surface, and a pointed member extending from the interior surface of the flexible member. The flexible member is depressable to cause the pointed member to rupture the membrane, releasable to draw the first fluid into the interior of the flexible member through the inlet check valve to mix with the second fluid, and depressable again to pump the mixed first and second fluids out of the interior of the flexible member through the outlet check valve and be transferred to the test media.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of using a fluid transfer and mixing collection assembly. The method includes providing a fluid transfer and mixing collection assembly including a base, a test media carried by the base, an inlet for receiving a first fluid, the inlet including an inlet check valve, an outlet including an outlet check valve, a bladder carried by the base between the inlet and the outlet and including an interior with a second fluid therein, and a depressable, flexible member carried by the base between the inlet and the outlet, the flexible member including an interior, a membrane separating the interior of the bladder from the interior of the flexible member, the flexible member including an exterior surface, an interior surface, and a pointed member extending from the interior surface of the flexible member; depressing the flexible member to cause the pointed member to rupture the membrane; releasing the flexible member to draw the first fluid into the interior of the flexible member through the inlet check valve to mix with the second fluid; and depressing the flexible member to pump the mixed first fluid and second fluid out of the interior of the flexible member through the outlet check valve and be transferred to the test media.
A further aspect of the invention involves a fluid-transfer collection assembly. The collection assembly includes an inlet for receiving one or more fluids, the inlet including an inlet check valve, an outlet including an outlet check valve, a test media, and a depressable, flexible member located between the inlet and the outlet and including an interior. The flexible member is depressable to cause one or more fluids to exit the interior of the flexible member through the outlet check valve and be transferred to the test media and releasable to draw one or more fluids into the interior of the flexible member through the inlet check valve.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a method of using a fluid-transfer collection assembly. The method includes providing a fluid-transfer collection assembly including an inlet for receiving one or more fluids, the inlet including an inlet check valve, an outlet including an outlet check valve, a test media, and a depressable, flexible member located between the inlet and the outlet and including an interior; depressing and releasing the bulb pump to draw one or more fluids into the interior of the bulb pump through the inlet check valve; and depressing the bulb pump again to cause the one or more fluids in the interior of the bulb pump to exit the interior of the bulb pump through the outlet check valve and be transferred to the test media.